


Omega's Pride

by psychotic_cat17, RaeDMagdon



Series: Omega's Choice [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Magic Cock, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Councilor Tevos's already-stressful life has devolved into complete chaos. The Reapers are invading, her body is betraying her, and Aria T'Loak won't leave her alone. When the arrogant alpha offers to satisfy her first heat in two decades, she immediately rejects the offer, but her willpower is dangerously weak. She must keep tight control over her instinctive desires in order to stay sane and out of Aria's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's heeeere! 'Cat and I have two more stories planned in this series, one for Shepard and Liara during the events of Mass Effect 2, and one more for Aria and Tevos.
> 
> Content warnings for rough sex, biting, magic cocks, and just a teensy bit of bad language. However, there's nothing even slightly noncon about this. It's got a real, "Wow, this is stupid, but I really wanna do it anyway" vibe.

Councilor Tevos sighed, shifting on the examination table and staring impatiently at the door. Her title bought her a few perks, like last-minute appointments at the overcrowded Huerta Memorial, but it didn't make the doctors move any faster. She had to deal with the same inconveniences as everyone else, including the uncomfortable dressing gowns provided for patients. She pulled hers further shut and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ignore the cold. Without her dress, the strange chill seemed worse than usual.

Almost every day was a bad one thanks to the war, but the past week of her life had been particularly miserable. On top of dealing with an impending Reaper invasion, the matriarchs, and the possible end of the galaxy, her body had started to shut down. Her sleep was fevered and fitful even with sedatives, and she could barely keep down the blandest food. She was constantly exhausted, and her sore, stiff muscles trembled even while sitting at her desk. Normally, she would have attributed it to the stress of her job, but this felt different. When her symptoms hadn't improved, she had swallowed her pride and scheduled an appointment at the urging of her assistant.

She snapped out of her thoughts and sat up straight as the door opened. A slender human female with short hair and a form-fitting green uniform stepped inside, carrying a datapad in one hand. "Madam Councilor? My name is Doctor Chloe Michel, current Medic in Charge at Huerta Memorial. I'm so sorry Doctor Aishi couldn't meet with you today, but your message said it was urgent."

"Not that urgent, Doctor Michel," Tevos said, feeling a little guilty. On the way to the examination room, she had overheard an asari doctor telling an injured soldier that he would need his lower leg amputated. In comparison, her problem seemed trivial.

"I disagree." Doctor Michel set the datapad aside and approached the table, giving her a reassuring smile. "You're the Asari Councilor. If something prevents you from doing your job, we all suffer."

The words were meant to be comforting, but they only made Tevos feel worse. A knot formed in her chest, and her hands started to tremble again. "Well, thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice. I am experiencing some symptoms that are affecting my ability to work..."

Doctor Michel listened patiently while she explained, wearing the same polite, thoughtful look on her face. As the list grew longer, a furrow formed on her smooth brow. She activated her omnitool, keying in a few commands. "If you could stand for me, please?"

Obediently, Tevos stood, holding her gown together to keep it from slipping. She was grateful to be off the examination table, but her legs started to wobble, and she was forced to clutch the edge for balance. "Sorry," she said as Doctor Michel put a steadying hand on her elbow. "I've been doing that a lot lately."

"I see." The doctor held up her omnitool, and Tevos shuddered as an orange light scanned up and down her body. She couldn't feel anything, but it still left her vaguely uncomfortable. The wrinkle in Doctor Michel’s forehead returned, and the corners of her lips turned down in a small frown. "Are you currently taking any medications, Councilor?"

"Several," Tevos sighed. "Stims in the mornings, sedatives to sleep, some anti-anxiety medications, and hormone suppressants."

"Hormone suppressants?" Doctor Michel turned back around to pick up the datapad she had set aside. "Ah. You're an omega."

Tevos wasn't surprised that the doctor had missed it. Most people weren't aware of her status, especially since she took the maximum dosage of her meds and didn't carry herself in a particularly submissive way. Almost everyone pegged her as a beta, or even an alpha if they couldn’t smell her, until she gave them reason to believe otherwise. "Yes. But that doesn't have anything to do with my symptoms, does it?" she asked, a little defensively.

Doctor Michel continued scanning the data pad. "It very well might. When was your last heat?"

Tevos thought back, trying to remember. "I'm not sure. Ten years ago? Maybe more?"

"A whole decade?" Doctor Michel said, her voice taking on an edge of alarm. The doctor's eyes flicked to her naked throat, and Tevos knew she was checking for a mating mark. There was none to be seen, and she felt a twinge of sadness. While her professional career had blossomed, her romantic life had always been something of a mess, veering between dysfunctional and nonexistent. It was a private source of embarrassment, although she would never dream of admitting it.

"So, you've been taking your suppressants all this time?"

She lowered her eyes to her feet. "I keep meaning to stop and give my body a break, but there's never a good opportunity. I can't afford to miss work, and the side effects are so... inconvenient."

"Your body's natural processes aren't side effects, Madam Councilor," Doctor Michel chided. "And I'm afraid the real side effects of continuing to take your suppressants non-stop have finally caught up with you." She turned around to show Tevos the glowing screen that hovered above her wrist. "Your hormone levels are very unstable, and the amount of medication my scan picked up in your system is on the verge of being unsafe. I would advise you to stop taking everything but your anti-anxiety meds immediately and give yourself time to recuperate."

Tevos shook her head. “That won’t be possible, doctor. In case you’ve missed it, we’re in the middle of a war. I don’t have time to be distracted by my cycle right now.” She didn’t even want to think about how stressed she would be if she had to deal with her heat in addition to everything else on her plate. Continuing to take the hormone suppressants couldn’t be as bad as what would happen if she went off them. She could handle the tiredness for a while longer, at least until the war turned in their favor.

She moved to put her clothes back on, but instead of backing off like she expected, Doctor Michel stood her ground. “I don’t think you understand,” she said, her voice controlled, but still tense with urgency. “If you don’t stop taking your hormone suppressants, it’s very likely that you will wind up a permanent resident of this hospital. You’ve already missed at least twenty cycles by your own calculations, and organ failure is a common side effect of overdoses on this family of drugs. With the war on, we have few resources to spare. So, please, stop taking the suppressants. I’m sure a few days off now would be better than having to permanently vacate your post.”

Still not ready to admit defeat, Tevos turned toward her neatly folded pile of clothes. “I’ll think about it,” she said, bristling at the thought of agreeing to anything without having the time to come to her own conclusion. Even in this day and age, some alphas still expected omegas to be passive and defer to their ‘superiority’. She had fought against that kind of bigotry her entire life. A beta had to work twice as hard as an alpha to get what they wanted, so she’d needed to work four times as hard to get to where she was today, in a position that many thought only an alpha had the strength to hold.

Luckily, Tevos was able to see past her own defensiveness before Doctor Michel left the room. Her own discomfort didn’t matter, but she couldn’t allow herself to become incapacitated. There wasn’t nearly enough time to familiarize someone else with her job while she was confined to the hospital, and she doubted the Reapers would be considerate enough to wait for her to recover. “How long until the drugs start wearing off?” she asked, softening her voice. She needed to work for as long as she could before she lost days to her heat. If she scheduled things properly, it would be a relatively seamless transition… assuming the Galaxy wasn’t destroyed by then.

“They’ll probably take a week to work out of your system,” Doctor Michel said. “But with the amount you’re on, it might take longer to flush it all.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Tevos said, her voice calm as her mind started to work on the problem at hand.

* * *

After her appointment, Tevos went over her calendar with Neota, moving things around so she could work from home the following week. Unfortunately, that meant filling her time with face to face meetings. The busy schedule left her short-tempered, but it was an improvement on constant exhaustion. She worked hard during the next several days, gritting her teeth into a polite smile as an endless line of idiots paraded through her office.

But as hard as she tried, there was one person she couldn't manage to switch. Tevos had done her best to move up Aria T'Loak's appointment, but without success. The self-proclaimed Queen of Omega was irritating at the best of times, and so smug that Tevos wanted to smack the arrogant smirk off her face on the rare occasions they met in person. Aria had refused the offer of a different time slot, and her message had bordered on condescending.

Tevos hadn't been looking forward to her visit in the first place, but the fact that it was going to happen right before her heat made her even more anxious. Aria was striking to look at despite her obnoxious personality, and her aura was incredibly powerful. It was something Tevos didn’t let herself dwell on while she was taking her suppressants, but it concerned her this time. Still, Doctor Michel had said the drugs would still be in her system, so she’d relented when Aria refused to reschedule.

That was how she ended up fiddling with the thermostat in her office a day before she was due to leave, wasting time in a futile effort to get comfortable. Of course, Aria was already fifteen minutes late. Tevos had made sure to send her the wrong time by ten minutes to avoid wasting her own, but apparently, Aria was determined to be even more annoying than usual. She sighed, pinching her forehead when she saw that the temperature wouldn't go any lower. So far, she hadn't experienced any other symptoms related to her heat, but the hot flashes were unpleasant enough.

"Speaking of unpleasant," she muttered to herself as her Omnitool buzzed.

She answered the call and Neota's familiar face blinked onto the screen. Her assistant's cheeks had more color than usual, and when she spoke, she seemed almost breathless. "Madam Councilor? Aria T'Loak is here to see you."

Tevos sighed. Although she was eager to get the meeting over with so she could go home and submerge herself in a cold bath, part of her was afraid. She hated to admit it, but she found the dominant way Aria carried herself appealing on a primal level. "Send her in," she said, returning to her desk. There was no way she would stand on ceremony for Aria, especially since she seemed so determined to cause inconvenience.

"Of course, Councilor. I'll tell her you're ready for her."

After what felt like a century instead of a second, the door opened. Tevos fought to keep her expression blank as Aria strode into her office, all swagger and no apologies, but it was a difficult feat. Her tight leather pants highlighted her long legs, and the straps of her corset put her breasts on prominent display. Tevos suddenly realized she was holding her breath and tried to inhale without being conspicuous. That proved to be a mistake. Aria's scent filled her nose, all leather and salt and sex, and the power behind it left her dizzy.

“Tevos? Come in, Tevos. Citadel Control to Destiny Ascension.”

Tevos blinked, and Aria snapped back into focus before her. Her gloved hands were braced on the far edge of the desk, and she was leaning uncomfortably close. Against her will, Tevos’s eyes dragged down to Aria’s cleavage, nestled beneath the popped red collar of her jacket. When she finally managed to look up again, an insufferable smirk had already tilted Aria’s full lips.

“Ah, I see we’ve made contact. Do you want to tell me why you’re staring at me like you haven’t eaten in days?”

“Perhaps it’s because I would have been home for dinner already if you hadn’t insisted on being late,” Tevos snapped. She pushed her chair back, hoping a few more inches of distance would help break the spell. She loathed how much she loved the way Aria looked in that jacket. “And it’s Councilor Tevos. Surely even you know how to address someone politely.”

Aria pushed off the desk, folding her arms over her chest. The new pose didn’t make her look any less appealing, and the angle of her hips sent Tevos’s heartbeat pounding straight down between her legs. “I know how to be polite,” Aria drawled, still wearing the same pouting smile. “But I’ll admit that I rarely see the point. When I see something I want, it’s usually faster to take it instead of asking nicely.”

Tevos shook herself. Despite what Doctor Michel had said, this had to be her hormones talking. Normally, she could ignore Aria’s charms - if only just. “Then why don’t you tell me what you want so we can both go about our business? I know you enjoy wasting my time, but surely you don’t want to waste any more of your own.”

“Time spent looking at you is never a waste, Councilor.” The use of her title wasn’t mocking, but Aria wrapped it in a purr, and Tevos had to suppress a shudder. “I did come here for a reason, though.” Aria pulled out a datapad and placed it on top of her desk. “I need you to override security for me. The names on this list are Eclipse mercenaries. C-Sec won’t let them onto the Citadel, and Commander Shepard needs them for her army.”

Tevos shook her head in disbelief. Even for Aria, that was a tall request. “If you think I’m letting a pack of criminals onto the Citadel just because you asked, you’ve lost touch with reality. Handling immigration processing for you was one thing. A personal favor you never thanked me properly for, I might add…”

Aria had the decency to look affronted. “Hey, I did say thank you-”

“…But these people are dangerous,” Tevos finished, completely ignoring her interruption.

Aria’s forehead tattoo lifted, but she seemed amused instead of upset. It was almost as if she had expected to be denied. "Are you saying I’m not dangerous?” she asked, leaning further over the desk.

Tevos swallowed. Her tongue felt thick against the roof of her mouth, and the clawing ache in her abdomen was growing stronger by the moment. Every time she inhaled, her head spun and her heart thudded hard against the cage of her ribs. Aria was definitely dangerous, especially to her. She needed to end this quickly, before her heat actually started and the frayed nerves of her self-control wore any thinner.

“Oh, you’re dangerous all right,” she said, shifting back in her chair. She steepled her fingers in front of her face, trying to inconspicuously close her nasal passages so that she wouldn’t have to smell Aria’s enticingly dominant scent. “A danger to the patience of anyone you come into contact with. A danger to law abiding citizens who live perfectly uneventful lives until you drive them into a murderous rage just by being you.”

There was a pause as Tevos mentally relived one of her favorite fantasies: wrapping her hands around Aria’s neck and permanently wiping that smirk off her arrogant face. Unfortunately, that private moment took a totally unexpected turn when she found her fantasy self sitting astride Aria’s powerful thighs and kissing the Queen of Omega instead. A strangled moan caught in her throat, and she quickly cleared it to cover up her mental lapse, pointedly ignoring the rush of heat and wetness she felt between her thighs.

“The answer is no,” she continued in her best official voice. “If Shepard needs the mercenaries, she can find a way to facilitate their access to the Citadel without my help - or yours.”

Aria released a very unprofessional snort, slouching into the chair in front of the desk as if she owned it. “Shepard? Not likely. T’Soni’s in heat again, and she’s been busy. You’d think the Protheans would have been considerate enough to think to postpone an omega’s heat in such dangerous times.” Aria paused for a minute as she seemed to consider something. “Or maybe this is a way of ensuring that some species survive. More babies means a better chance that some will live through it.”

Already on edge from everything that had happened since Doctor Michel had informed her that she had to stop taking her hormone suppressants, Tevos finally snapped a little, unable to stand the way that Aria was speculating on the nature of omegas. Aria had no idea, couldn’t possibly understand the trials that an omega went through. She stood up so fast that her chair loudly careened backwards and she braced her hands on her desk, looking daggers into Aria’s relaxed form. “This meeting is over. You have your answer, and I don’t have time for idle chit chat.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

In all the years they had known each other, Aria had never seen Tevos so animated. Her heart leapt at the show of emotion, but her outward demeanor stayed calm and cool. She surveyed the councilor carefully, taking in every detail she could. The anger in Tevos’s eyes was undeniable, and the flush on her skin could be attributed to the same thing, but Aria wasn’t convinced. She discreetly scented the air, her instincts telling her not to make any quick or overt gestures. Tevos looked like she was just waiting for an excuse to put her through a wall with one good surge of biotic energy.

Her next breath caught in her throat, and it took all of her willpower not to visibly respond when she caught the first subtle scent of an omega just starting their heat. It was so faint at first that she wondered if perhaps it was Neota, but she quickly discarded that conclusion. Surely she would have noticed when she was out in the reception area chatting up the cute maiden. While she was a perpetual flirt, and certainly wouldn’t have turned Neota down if she had offered a no mess affair, she found that she wasn’t actively interested. But Neota’s boss? She was another matter, interesting enough to pursue.

Aria inhaled again, letting the scent seep in and roll over her tongue. This time, she was certain it was Tevos. She had no chance of controlling the involuntary reactions of her body when an unmated omega in heat was around. She slouched a little more in her chair and spread her legs as far apart as her leather pants would allow, giving her cock as much room as possible. This was one of those days when she wished she didn’t have such a particularly refined fashion sense, because something baggy would have been much more comfortable in this situation.

Her growing erection couldn’t even be tamed by her surprise at learning that Tevos was an omega. The asari councilor had always seemed so assertive, and Aria had to admit that part of her enjoyed the way Tevos made her work for every little favor. Their verbal sparring had quickly become one of her favorite activities, and she had begun looking forward to her visits to the Citadel just so she could get that tongue lashing in person instead of over a holo-vid call. She shuddered pleasantly at the mental images before forcing herself back to reality.

Of course, reality wasn’t a bad place to be either. Tevos stood over her desk, the fire in her eyes incredibly appealing. Her heaving chest had Aria’s eyes drifting downward, and a slow smile twisted over her lips as she noticed the hard points of Tevos’s nipples pushing out against the front of her dress. Aria wanted to lean forward and take each one into her mouth, or at the very least reach out and tweak them. She knew that with the right touch, she could have Tevos writhing under her in no time.

“Stop staring at me like that,” Tevos snapped, breaking into her pleasant daydream. Somehow, the frustrated expression on the councilor’s face only made her look more beautiful. Her tattooed lips trembled around the words, and they made the length of Aria’s cock pound even harder. “I already told you this meeting was over. If you want me to even consider your request, leave immediately. I’ll be in touch with my answer.”

Aria weighed her options. The councilor looked about ready to pop a blood vessel, but the flush coloring her cheeks and creeping down her neck wasn’t all from anger. Her arousal was all too obvious, mixing with her scent and growing stronger by the second. Aria couldn’t help feeling proud as she realized that she had probably caused it. If an omega was due for their heat, the arrival of a suitable mating partner could trigger their symptoms early. And Tevos’s body was definitely begging to be bred. She allowed herself the intuitive leap and chose to assume it was because of her.

Instead of leaving her chair, Aria sank further into it, draping one arm along the back. She trailed the fingertips of her other hand up along her thigh, stopping just short of the considerable bulge in her pants. The movement drew Tevos’s eyes exactly where she wanted them. The councilor stopped speaking, and the flash of anger on her face faded into a dazed, almost dreamy look.

Aria laughed, brushing the base of her shaft and causing it to thicken. It was unpleasant to be so hard in such confining clothes, but she relished the attention. “You’re such a hypocrite, Thea,” she said, deliberately using Tevos’s first name. Under normal circumstances, it probably would have provoked the councilor into banishing her from the room, but Tevos ran her tongue over her lower lip instead, still hypnotized. “You can stare at my cock all you want, but I’m not allowed to look at your tits? I always assumed you were more egalitarian.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Tevos insisted. She shook her head, but her eyes only left for a few moments before fixing right back between her legs. “It’s not my fault for noticing your problem. You’re not… easy… to overlook…” Her sentence began to fall apart, and her eyes took on that hazy quality again.

Aria seized the opportunity. She stood, ignoring the mild discomfort, and circled the desk, adding a deliberate sway to her hips. She put every ounce of power and seductiveness she could into her movements, knowing she would only have one chance. “Careful,” she purred, dragging her fingertips along the edge of the desk as she passed. “That almost sounded like a compliment. I might start to think you actually enjoy my visits, even if it is only because of the view.”

Tevos sucked in a sharp breath, but couldn’t summon a comeback. Aria reached out, dragging the backs of her fingers down the sleeve of the councilor’s dress. The skin beneath the fabric was burning, and she felt another surge of confidence. She leaned forward, invading Tevos’s space until her nose was inches away from the inviting curve of her prey’s throat. Tevos’s scent was even stronger up close, and she twitched, straining against the seam of her paints. “You never told me you were an omega,” she whispered, drawing in a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have expected it. You hide it very well.”

That seemed to snap Tevos out of her stupor. “What do you mean?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. Still, she didn’t shake off the hand on her arm.

Aria took another step forward until their bodies were almost flush. “Not what you think. I simply appreciate a challenge. Such a willful, determined omega wouldn’t bend over and present for just anyone. You need the strongest, cleverest, most powerful alpha to satisfy your heat.” She dropped her hand to the generous curve of Tevos’s hip, pausing until the Councilor stared longingly at her mouth. “And you do need satisfying. I can smell how much you want me.”

For a moment, it looked as though Tevos would give in. She tilted her chin up, lips parting as if she expected a kiss. But before Aria could dip down and take her first taste, Tevos drew back. "Leave, Aria." Her voice trembled, a curious mixture of fury and desire. "If you don't get out of my office, I'll ask Neota to call C-Sec."

The denial took Aria by surprise. It had been centuries since anyone had turned her down, especially an omega just starting her heat. Tevos looked as though she was about to burst into flames at any moment, and her scent was screaming out for a mate. But somehow, even though she was disappointed, Tevos's denial only impressed her. The councilor was even more strong-willed than she had thought.

Not strong-willed enough, however. Aria smiled and stepped back, ceding the ground she had taken. Tevos had just thrown out a challenge that she couldn’t possibly ignore, but she would bide her time. She strode toward the door as if the rejection hadn't fazed her at all, still wearing the same proud smirk. "There's no need for you to call C-Sec. If they showed up, I'd feel guilty for staining such a nice floor with blood." She paused, turning back around and throwing one last glance over her shoulder. "Think about my proposal, Councilor. Both of them. I can make it worth your while." Before Tevos could answer, she slipped back out into the hallway, pleased at having stolen the last word.

Once the doors closed, Aria slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. A groan vibrated in her throat, and she reached down to adjust the throbbing length of her cock. The shaft ached terribly, and her heart was pounding fast enough to fool her into thinking she'd been running. After she caught her breath, her smirk turned into a grin. She headed down the hall, plans already forming in her mind. Tevos's words had been saying one thing, but her body had been sending a completely different message. If she was right and the Councilor had just begun her heat, she had at least three days to wear her down. Her trip to the Citadel was turning out far more enjoyable than she could have hoped.

* * *

Aria had a few other things she had to take care of while she was on the Citadel, but she rushed through them, perhaps not giving them the attention they truly deserved. Instead, she remained focused on only one thing: mating with Tevos. The Councilor’s scent had seeped into her brain, haunting her long after they’d parted, and she only had a limited amount of time to make good on the unspoken invitation. Asari heats lasted for approximately three days, and from the way Tevos had smelled, she was definitely about to begin her cycle. She had to make her play before the window of opportunity closed or another alpha usurped her claim. 

A quick call to set up another unnecessary appointment was thwarted when Neota informed her that Tevos was working from home for the next week. Aria begrudgingly admitted that it was a smart idea on Tevos’s part, since it would limit her contact with unsuitable mates, but it also made it more difficult to drop by unannounced. Then again, Aria had never been known for her subtlety. She placed a couple of calls to her contacts on the Citadel, and in short order, she had acquired Tevos’s address.

There were some things for which Aria never needed a plan, and seducing a willing woman was one of them. She picked up an expensive bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy on her way back to her own apartment, planning to drop in on Tevos once she’d cleaned up a little. Her strides were almost jaunty as she walked through the Wards, already sure of how the night would end; with Tevos bent over and bucking against her, screaming her name.

After a long shower, one in which she was tempted to take care of the problem between her legs but managed to resist, Aria stepped up to her closet to pick out something to wear. She gave a few different outfits some consideration, but ultimately settled on what she wore nearly every day. The leather pants might not be as comfortable as usual with her cock pressing against the seam, begging to be freed, but they would certainly frame her equipment well, and she was determined to tempt Tevos beyond her sanity tonight.

The strapped corset was a pain to take on and off, even after many years of practice, but it did accentuate her assets, and Aria had caught Tevos staring a time or two, even when the councilor wasn’t in heat. She smiled as she remembered the hungry look that had greeted her when she’d arrived at their meeting yesterday. Hopefully, she’d find the same welcome today, and this time convince Tevos to act on it. After all, an omega need not suffer during their heat when a suitable alpha was around.

Her white and red leather jacket was the finishing touch. It had become her trademark over the years, and she honestly found it hard to part with. Besides, the hem ended at just the right length to draw attention to her breasts, and tonight, she didn’t want Tevos to have a single thought in her head that didn’t have to do with sex.

Finding Tevos's apartment wasn't difficult. She lived in a pricier section of the Presidium, although it wasn't quite as pretentious as Aria had expected. Her apartment complex seemed sterile and isolating, designed in such a way that the residents could avoid each other entirely if they chose. In short, it was the exact opposite of her gritty, crowded station. Aria felt almost gleeful as she entered the elevator and headed for the top floor. It was high time someone brought a little filth into the councilor's neat, orderly life.

By the time she arrived at the door, she still hadn't decided on her opening line. Picking up women had always been easy for her, but Tevos would be a special challenge. Despite her heat, it would take the perfect amount of temptation mixed with dominance to bring down her guard. In the end, Aria decided that making Tevos angry was her best bet. The councilor had looked ready to devour her during their last little love-spat, and she was eager for a re-match. She rang the buzzer, folding her arms behind her back and striking a casual pose.

A minute later, Tevos flung the door open in a delightfully disheveled state. Droplets of water clung to her skin, and although she was fully dressed, it looked as though she had pulled her clothes on in a hurry. The dress she had chosen showed more of her body than usual, and the sight of so much tempting blue flesh had Aria's cock straining against her fly in a matter of seconds. The cloud of lust swirling around her didn't help, and she inhaled, savoring the thick, sweet flavor of Tevos's need.

"Aria? What are you doing here? How did you even get my..." Tevos's sentence trailed off, and once again, her gaze drifted down. Her eyes darkened, and her breathing picked up speed.

Aria pulled the bottle out from behind her back even though she knew Tevos's attention was fixed firmly on the large swell at the front of her pants. "Getting your address was tricky, but you're worth the effort." She strode past the dazed councilor, entering the apartment without being invited.

Tevos seemed to come to her senses a moment later. She shut the door, looking sour about the fact that she hadn't done it soon enough to keep them outside. "You still didn't answer my first question," she said, folding her arms across her chest. She shifted her weight to one side, popping her hip out in an unintentionally seductive pose.

This time, it was Aria's turn to stare. Every movement Tevos made screamed sex, and the apartment was saturated with her scent. Despite her earlier protests, it was all too obvious what her body truly wanted. It would only take a small push to convince her to change her mind and give in to her need. "Really?" she said, giving Tevos another deliberate up-and-down. "I didn't think I needed to." She resisted the temptation to step closer and wandered deeper into the apartment instead, smirking when Tevos followed her toward the kitchen.

"I'm not mating with you, Aria. I won't deny that I'm... attracted... to you in a physical way, but if I was looking for someone to take care of my heat, you would be my last pick."

Instead of being hurt, Aria was thrilled by Tevos's statement. _If I was looking for someone... does that mean she's trying to get through this on her own? Perfect. I don't want any competition._ Refusing to dwell on why the thought made her so happy, she headed for the wine rack beside the counter and chose two glasses, carrying them over to the breakfast bar. "For a politician, you're not a very good liar," she said as she opened the bottle. "The only part of that sentence that's true is 'I'm attracted to you', but I'll humor you for now. Why would I be your last pick?"

"Looks aren't everything," Tevos said, but the conviction behind her words faltered when Aria felt the heat of her stare.

She set the glasses down and turned around, leaning back against the bar. "Then why were you checking out my ass?"

Tevos stammered, groping for a response, and Aria found herself incredibly glad that she had turned around. The hot purple blush on her face was just too precious. "I-I wasn't. Well, I was, but it's not my fault. Your obnoxious personality ruins the appeal."

"So you find me appealing, huh? And you're 'attracted to me in a physical way'?" She pushed away from the bar and prowled forward, closing in. Tevos didn't step back, and soon, their bodies were almost touching. "Then why don't you want me to ease your suffering? I'm not always a 'nice' person, but I can be considerate when I choose." She reached out, trailing her gloved fingertips down from the soft edge of Tevos's jaw to the pounding pulse-point just above her collarbone. "I'll even be gentle with you... at least for the five seconds it'll take to make you scream for more."

Tevos trembled at her touch, still unable to pull back. She looked half-terrified, half-enthralled, and completely wrapped up in desire. Her lips parted, and she tilted her chin up as if she was expecting a kiss. This time, Aria didn't let the moment go to waste. She stroked back up to Tevos's cheek, cupping it in her hand and dipping down.

Aria almost expected Tevos to pull back at the last second, but she couldn’t say that she was disappointed when it didn’t happen that way. Their lips met and, true to her word, Aria was gentle at first. But it wasn’t long before her instincts demanded that she show her dominance. She ran her tongue across Tevos’s lips, coaxing them to part, and let out a purr of satisfaction when the councilor didn’t fight her. She slipped into Tevos’s mouth, taking complete control of their kiss. It might not have been her favorite form of foreplay, but Tevos’s reactions were too tempting to resist.

A soft growl rumbled from her throat when Tevos’s arms came up around her shoulders and slender fingers caressed the back of her neck. No matter how much Tevos might protest that she didn’t need this, there was no doubt that her body wanted it. And with her cock straining against the front of her leather pants, Aria was all too eager to provide Tevos with everything she required. Soon, she needed more. She pushed Tevos against the nearest hard surface, deepening their kiss as she became even more demanding.

Luck must have been with her, because she realized that the closest piece of furniture was the kitchen counter. If Tevos perched on the edge, their bodies would be at the perfect height. She slid her hands down to Tevos’s ass and lifted her onto the countertop, all without breaking their kiss. She couldn’t bear to take her hands away from the perfection that was Tevos’s ass, so she kept them there, caressing the firm flesh even as she plundered her new lover’s mouth.

She drew Tevos right to the edge of the counter, fitting herself between the omega’s thighs and allowing her to feel the extent of her desire. It was supposed to be a tease, but Aria hadn’t realized how much it would affect her as well. She had wanted to be inside of Tevos before, but now she felt like she needed it. She was so hard that she worried about damaging herself permanently if she couldn’t get inside of Tevos to fuck her senseless. She reached down with one hand, hurrying to unzip her pants.

Before she could free her cock and shred Tevos’s dress, a great force collided with her chest. It flung her backwards, and she had to take several stumbling steps to keep her balance. “Fuck,” Aria panted as she righted herself and looked around for where the attack had come from. She wasn’t exactly in fighting shape with an erection straining against the seam of her pants, but she was certainly motivated to kick the ass of anyone who had any thoughts of coming between her and the omega she was trying to breed. 

When she couldn’t find an enemy to focus her charged and ready biotic attack on, Aria looked back over to Tevos. The councilor was looking deliciously flushed and excited, ready for Aria to finish what she’d started, but there was also that damnable glint of determination back in her eyes. And that was when Aria realized that it had been Tevos who’d flung her across the room without any warning. “Fuck, Thea,” she growled as she straightened out of her fighting stance and took a prowling step forward. She didn’t get very far before Tevos threw up a small but incredibly powerful barrier between them.

“I didn’t invite you here, Aria,” Tevos said, her voice still trembling with restrained desire even as she tried to use a commanding tone. “And while I take some responsibility for not deflecting your advances sooner, I’m telling you now that I want you to leave.” The coldness in Tevos’s voice was almost painful for Aria to hear, and that was the only thing that kept her from lashing out in anger. Whatever illegal, underhanded dealings she was involved with, she had never, and would never, force an omega into a mating that they didn’t want. If she had ever possessed any morals at all, that was where the remaining shreds lingered.

Giving Tevos one last look, she adjusted the bulge in her pants before heading toward the front door. She stopped with her hand on the pressure pad and turned back to Tevos, who was still in the kitchen, although now standing on the floor instead of sitting splayed out on the counter.

“You’re in heat, Tevos. The quickest way to get back to your regular life is to let an alpha take care of your needs, and I know I’m your best option. I’ll fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before, and when your heat’s over, I’m gone. No messy relationship to get in the way of your political career. So call me when you change your mind. You know how to get a hold of me.” With that, Aria smacked the door sensor and let herself out, not nearly as confident as her words might suggest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tevos sank further into the tub, letting out a frustrated groan at the ceiling. Ever since her near-slip with Aria the night before, she had been insatiable. Cold baths, compresses, and all the herbal tea in her pantry hadn't helped ease her torment. Work was impossible. She could only manage a few bites of food at a time. Sleep eluded her completely. In her desperation, she had even checked her medicine cabinet for any extra suppressants. Unfortunately, she had been smart enough to throw the left-overs away. All she could do was endure her torment until her heat ended.

She shuddered, running her hand up and down her stomach as her mind waged a familiar war. The only thing that took the edge off was masturbation, but even that had started to fail. Coming helped, but her need always returned twice as fierce a few minutes later. Worse still, touching herself put thoughts in her head, thoughts that frightened her as much as her heat.

At last, she couldn't stand it any longer. She shoved her hand between her legs, knowing she was more than wet enough even beneath the water. Slick heat covered her fingertips at first contact, and she hissed with a mixture of pain and pleasure. The thick, swollen ridge of her clit and the tight muscles of her azure were painfully tender from her previous attempts to find relief. Thanks to the suppressants, she hadn't masturbated in a long time before this heat, and hadn't mated with anyone in even longer. Her body wasn't used to such rough attention, and it rebelled even as the desire clawing within her screamed for more.

In the end, desire won, and need outweighed her discomfort. Soon, she was rocking her hips, rubbing swiftly and confidently over her clit. Blue light flared beneath the water, surrounding her fingers and making them vibrate with a pleasant buzz. She arched her spine and squeezed her eyes shut tight, cupping her breast with her other hand and pinching the hard tip.

As Tevos pushed toward another swift orgasm, she tried to keep her mind blank. The hum of her biotics and the sloshing of the water acted like white noise, and she focused on them, struggling to ignore the pictures forming in her head. But the harder she fought, the more solid they became. Images of Aria slithered into her mind. She tried to turn it into someone else: a shadowy fantasy lover, her ex-girlfriend Irissa, even Commander Shepard. As much as the human's methods annoyed her, she had a very distinctive scent. But no matter what she tried, her mind's eye always zeroed in on Aria.

_Aria, over me, on top of me, inside me._

She shoved two fingers inside herself, then three, barely noticing the sting. The wonderful fullness had her groaning and pushing even harder into her hand. Her willpower snapped, and she gave in to the fantasy. _It can't hurt just to imagine. To think about what it would be like to..._

Moisture rose in her mouth at the memory of Aria's scent. They had been so close to mating in the kitchen. It would have been easy for the strong alpha to ruck up her dress and pin her flat to the breakfast bar. Then Aria would have taken her. Forced her open, fucked her into exhaustion and filled her with come. Her inner walls pulsed greedily at the thought, clutching down around her frantically pumping fingers. But her own hand wasn't enough. She needed a cock inside of her, and nothing else would do.

 _No. Not just any alpha's cock. Aria's cock._ Her face burned with embarrassment, and a few frustrated tears leaked from her eyes, but her imagination rushed on without her, filling in the gaps. She had already seen its outline in leather twice, clear enough to picture the broad, dripping head, the smooth shaft, the wide base. A hollow, empty ache pounded in the pit of her stomach, and she cried out as her fingers curled and vibrated faster.

Her body's response was immediate. Her azure drew even tighter, then rippled with powerful shudders. Hard jets of fluid pushed out around her knuckles, mixing with the water as she ground the twitching ridge of her clit into the heel of her hand. But it wasn't any use. Even as she came, she could feel the knife of desire twisting deeper into her abdomen. The orgasm was all but useless.

Finally, she went limp, exhausted and completely unsatisfied. She yanked her hand away as if she had been burned and climbed out of the tub, clutching the wall for support as she groped for a towel. The plush, expensive fabric felt unpleasant and rough against her burning skin, but she dried herself anyway, hoping it would distract her from her real suffering. But there wasn't any hope. Even masturbation had failed her, and she was swiftly running out of options. Unless...

"Unless I go to see her," she said aloud to the empty washroom. But she couldn't. It would be the definition of foolishness to make herself vulnerable to someone like Aria. Worse still was the chance of pregnancy. Without her suppressants, she might accidentally conceive if they melded and Aria knotted her. The thought of being possessed so completely coaxed another round of aftershocks from her sore, shivering inner muscles. She sagged against the sink, whimpering until they passed and several fresh trails of wetness finished dripping down her legs.

Tevos let out a choked sob and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her own tortured face gazed back at her, almost taunting her with her weakness. She could never last another two days like this. She needed to find a way to take the edge off before she made a horrible mistake, and quickly. Her mind raced, jumping from one idea to another. _I can beg someone else to help me. Maybe call Irissa._ But her body protested all over again at that thought. It had already picked Aria, and it didn't want anyone else.

"Or maybe I can go see her without mating with her," she said to her reflection. "I could just fuck her. That stupid, beautiful mouth of hers has to be good for something other than making me hate her." The more she considered it, the more determined she became. Perhaps the only way to triumph over her temptation was to give in to it. Aria's wicked tongue frustrated her to no end, but it couldn't get her pregnant. As long as she avoided mating with the Queen of Omega, the only damage would be to her pride. And if Aria teased her or complained, she would give her something else to do with her lips.

* * *

Since leaving Tevos’s apartment, Aria hadn’t been in the best of moods. Never in her life had she stood idly by, waiting for a potential bed partner to admit they wanted her. She never lacked for company, especially the kind that wanted to get physical, and it would be more efficient to move on to easier conquests. But honestly, it was the challenge Tevos presented that kept her interested. The women she could have had with a snap of her fingers seemed boring in comparison, and Aria thought far too much of herself to settle.

She was sitting on the couch in her apartment, wishing it were as comfortable as the one she had on Omega and considering how best to distract herself, when a knock sounded at her front door. She inhaled, and a satisfied smile curled over her lips. Tevos. She would have recognized that delicious scent of sex and longing anywhere. The omega was still deep in the grip of her heat, and Aria's clit began to swell at the prospect of satisfying her.

After the unceremonious way she’d been tossed out of Tevos's apartment the day before, Aria was in no rush. She took her sweet time walking to the door, not for a moment doubting that the Councilor would still be there when she opened it. She had dealt with Tevos's stubborn personality more than a few times in the past. Once she made up her mind to do something, she rarely went back on that decision. If she had taken the initiative to come here, that meant she had already given in.

The full force of Tevos's scent hit her the moment she opened the door. It took her a moment to get her bearings as all the blood in her body rushed down to fill the thickening shaft between her legs. She leaned casually against doorjamb, managing to appear relaxed and smug even as her balance faltered. “I see you have a few connections of your own, Councilor,” she drawled, stretching every word out just to watch Tevos’s beautiful face twitch impatiently. "You didn't have any problems finding my address."

"The security on the ground floor wasn't subtle," Tevos said. Her gaze flicked up and down the short hallway, checking to make sure they were alone. Despite the purple glow of her skin and the hunger in her dark, swirling eyes, Aria could tell she didn’t like the idea of being seen at the infamous Queen of Omega's door. Anyone passing by would be able to smell her reasons for being there.

But Aria wasn't about to let Tevos forget those reasons.  She leaned close, letting her warm breath wash over the pulse that pounded so temptingly in Tevos's neck. “Have you come to your senses about letting me satisfy your heat? I promise you won't regret it. No omega who mates with me ever does."

Aria wasn’t entirely sure what kind of reaction to expect, but she wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Tevos crashed into her, pushing her back into the apartment and pinning her to the wall by her lips. A hot tongue shoved into her mouth, and her arms came up instinctively to curl around Tevos’s back. There was little finesse to the assault, but she thoroughly enjoyed the untethered enthusiasm. She had always imagined Tevos would like things a little rough, and it thrilled her to find out just how right she was.

“Fuck, you’re an eager little thing,” Aria said when they finally broke apart long enough to breathe. Tevos panted hard inches away, looking like she wanted to devour her again. Aria reached up and traced a gentle finger along her flushed cheek. “You’re always so cold and controlled. I knew you’d burn like fire when I finally got to have you.”

She tried to take Tevos’s mouth in another kiss, but this time the councilor avoided her searching lips. “Goddess, Aria,” Tevos said, a little bit of anger tinging her words, “you and your big damn mouth.” It was Tevos’s turn to reach up and run a finger along her lips. But unlike the passive way that Tevos had taken her caress earlier, Aria wasted little time in drawing the slender digit into her mouth and stroking the pad with her tongue. She smiled when a shiver ran through Tevos’s body.

Aria released Tevos’s finger with a soft pop. “You love it,” she said with an arrogant smile. “People jump to obey your every word during the day, but you came to me tonight because you know I don’t give a damn about your title. Tell me you don’t love it when I make you work to get what you want from me.”

Tevos seemed dazed for a moment, maybe a little surprised at how easily Aria had put into words how she felt, but it cleared after a minute. “There is something I have always wondered about your mouth.” Aria waited, perhaps a little impatiently, for Tevos to finish that thought. “I’m curious how talented it is at other things besides bragging.”

It took Aria a moment to decipher what Tevos meant, but then her eyes turned dark with desire. “Oh, it definitely has other talents." Even though she usually demanded a little more attention than she gave, mostly because that was the type of woman she chose, Aria was quite skilled at making her partners scream her name, whether she was using her fingers, her mouth, or her cock.

That seemed to be the opening Tevos was waiting for. The councilor dragged her down the short hallway to the living room, only letting go when she caught sight of the couch. It wasn't as nice as her throne on Omega, but it was vastly improved with Tevos perched on its edge. “Show me,” she demanded, shifting forward and spreading her legs.

All coherent thoughts fled Aria’s mind as Tevos pulled up her skirt, offering an unobstructed view of her bare azure. The smooth lips were already swollen and shimmering with wetness, and her inner folds had flushed to a vivid shade of purple. Her clit stood out proudly from beneath its hood, and Aria felt her tongue throb in her mouth. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her lips around it.

Her impatience got the better of her, and she dropped to her knees without a moment of hesitation. She was certain that Tevos would taste as good as she smelled, and she was only too eager to confirm it. "You're lucky," she said, running one of her hands up along Tevos's smooth thigh. She held off for a few more seconds, determined to retain at least a little of her own agency, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the prize between the Councilor's legs. "I don't do this for just any omega."

Tevos rolled her eyes, but with every lip and fold of her azure exposed, her sarcasm didn't have quite the same bite. "You'll do it for me." She slid a hand down along her stomach, spreading herself open with her fingers. "Well? Get started before I change my mind and go find someone else to take care of this."

Aria smirked. She knew Tevos wouldn't ask her to stop this time. She had been with countless omegas, but she had never seen one so obviously in need. With a few strokes of her tongue, it would be impossible for Tevos to do anything but scream her name. She lifted Tevos's legs, draping the councilor's knees over her shoulders and running her tongue over her lips in anticipation. "That's a good idea," she purred, unable to resist one last smart comment. "You'd better hold on, because I'm going to give you the best head of your life."

Tevos started to respond, but Aria didn't give her the chance. She dragged the flat of her tongue up in a long, slow swipe, covering everything at once. A groan broke in her throat at the taste, and the shaft of her cock twitched against the seam of her pants. The flavor was as honey-sweet as she had hoped, and she couldn't resist searching for the source. She dipped down, circling the tight ring of Tevos's entrance until another pulse of wetness spilled into her mouth.

"Oh Goddess..." Firm hands shot down, clutching the back of her crest and holding her in place. Normally, Aria would have objected to the possessive grip, but something about it made her even more determined. She loved how much Tevos needed her, and she even relished the sting of nails biting into the folds of her neck. Once Tevos found a grip, she began rocking forward, selfishly searching for more of her mouth. "Oh Goddess, Aria!"

Aria's pride swelled at the sound of her name. Hearing Tevos cry out was almost as delicious as tasting her. She always took pride in pleasing her bedpartners, mostly for selfish reasons, but Tevos's reactions were especially satisfying. Coaxing the cool, collected councilor into screaming for her with just a few strokes of her tongue had to be one of her finest achievements.

As much as she enjoyed tasting Tevos, the sweet flavor rolling over her tongue like liquid from the Goddess, Aria couldn’t neglect the ridge of her clit forever. It was free from its protective hood, jutting proudly away from Tevos’s body and begging for attention. With one last parting thrust of her tongue to the tight ring of muscle that guarded Tevos’s entrance, she shifted up to draw Tevos into her mouth. She groaned around the hard ridge as Tevos’s fingers dug deeper into the folds of her crest. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she had always enjoyed the fine edge of pain with her pleasure.

She honestly couldn’t decide whether to savor the moment, drawing it out until Tevos begged her to end the torture, or just take what she wanted. Her cock strained against the front of her pants, needing a little relief of its own. But the decision was taken out of her hands when she felt Tevos stiffen beneath her. The councilor’s clit twitched hard between her lips, and then a flood drenched the lower half of her face. Unable to resist, Aria moved back down and caught the next pulse with her mouth, savoring the rich flavor as it cascaded over her tongue.

Aria didn’t stop pressing her tongue against Tevos’s entrance until there was nothing left. The omega was a limp, quivering mess of nerves in front of her, and she couldn’t have stopped the smug smile that played over her lips if she tried. This was how she’d always imagined Tevos could be, and reality certainly didn’t disappoint the fantasies she’d been having for years.

When Tevos looked down at her with dark, cloudy eyes, she couldn’t help but make another smart-ass comment. "Told you I give good head," she drawled, not bothering to wipe her mouth. Instead, she sucked on her lower lip, cleaning every bit of wetness from its plump surface before releasing it with a soft pop. She knew her show had succeeded when Tevos whimpered and spread her legs wider. "You lucked out, babe. I usually take my turn first."

Tevos didn't respond, but the desire written all over her face was impossible to overlook. One orgasm was never enough to satisfy an omega in heat, and judging by the shimmer that ran through the swollen, pouting lips of her azure, Tevos was more than ready for a proper mating. Aria reached down to unzip her pants, freeing her cock and letting out a sigh of relief. If Tevos needed to be fucked, she was more than happy to oblige. Anything to ease the ache between her own legs.

As soon as she guided her shaft out through her fly, Tevos fisted the lapels of her jacket, dragging her up onto the couch. Aria made a noise of surprise, but it was lost in a deep, hungry kiss. Tevos's mouth devoured hers, and Aria felt a muffled moan vibrate against her lips as the councilor tasted herself. Her lungs burned from lack of air, and what she had left came rushing out in a grunt as her shoulders slammed down onto the sofa. Tevos settled on top of her, dress still bunched around her waist and flickering with blue light.

Normally, Aria would have fought back against such an aggressive display. She liked her omegas pliant and obedient, begging for the pleasure she could give instead of simply taking it for their own. But something about the way Tevos shifted above her, wrapping a fist around the base of her cock and squeezing as if it already belonged to her, was strangely appealing. Aria decided to indulge her for a little while longer. "Well?" she asked, giving Tevos an expectant look that she hoped wasn't too desperate. "Stop playing with it and hop on. You've got about ten seconds before I flip you."

Tevos's hand stopped pumping, but she didn't line herself up. Instead, she tilted the angle of her hips, gliding along the underside of her cock and coating it with warmth. Aria groaned, clawing the cushions in search of a grip. "Fuck," she panted, unable to resist glancing between their bodies. Even though she wasn't buried inside, the sight was captivating. The full lips of Tevos's azure were already petaled apart, revealing her slick inner folds. A river pulsed out of her with each push of her hips, and the thick ridge of Tevos's clit throbbed every time she rocked forward.

Aria decided to reclaim at least some of the control she had given up. She brought one of her hands up to tease the hard point, rolling it beneath the pads of her fingers. Tevos tipped her head back and sobbed, jerking unsteadily as she fell out of her rhythm. Unfortunately, the movement dragged all the way along Aria's shaft. She hissed and seized Tevos's waist with her other hand, urging her to move even faster. Every instinct screamed for her to throw Tevos onto her back and push inside, but what they were already doing felt too good to stop. She only had a few seconds of sanity left.

"Inside," she forced out through gritted teeth, trying to adjust their positions. It would only take a slight change in angle to drive forward into the clinging silk of Tevos's azure. Then she could finally come and ease the fullness pounding along her shaft. A stream of wetness was already spilling from the head of her cock, rolling over the broad tip and falling onto the clenched muscles of her abdomen. "Fuck, Tevos, I need to be inside..."

But she didn’t get what she wanted. Instead, Tevos froze in mid-thrust as a powerful shiver raced through her body. The heat against her started pulsing, and a flood rushed over the length of her cock, covering her shaft and splashing onto her stomach and thighs. Tevos's clit jumped beneath her fingers, twitching with every contraction, and the cry that broke in her throat was almost enough to send Aria over the edge herself.

Aria refused to waste the opportunity. She released Tevos’s clit and gripped her waist, shifting until the head of her cock was pressed against the omega’s azure. At last, Tevos’s welcoming heat began to part for her, and the tightness in her chest eased as she relished her victory. But before she could thrust up, Tevos vaulted off her lap and scrambled away. She almost tripped to the floor in her haste, but was able to catch herself and stagger a few steps.

Aria was stunned. Her hands remained frozen in mid-air, still clutching the place where Tevos's hips had been. It took her several moments to process everything, but seeing Tevos head for the door finally spurred her into action. She leapt to her feet, immediately regretting the decision as it sent a shaft of painful pressure through her cock. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” she snapped, her tone decidedly angry.

But she was too late. Tevos had already reached the door, looking a little disheveled, but presentable enough to escape. She smiled as she looked back, and her eyes settled on the way Aria’s cock jutted out from her pants. “You were of great service, but that’s all I require of you. I’d suggest you take care of your problem before there’s any permanent damage.” Without so much as an apology, she punched the pressure pad and slipped out the door before Aria could take more than half a step forward.

Aria shuffled across the room as fast as she could, but Tevos was long gone by the time she got to the door. Her hand hovered over the sensor before she remembered that her cock was hanging out. There was no way she was getting it back in her pants in order to give chase. Instead of hitting the pressure pad, she slammed her glowing fist against the wall, leaving a considerable dent before making her way back to the couch.

She stared down at the swollen shaft between her legs, eyeing it almost angrily. “What the fuck just happened?” she asked, demanding an explanation from the empty room. But she knew what had happened. “That fucking bitch. She _used_ me.” And now her cock was standing up at attention, mocking her for not taking Tevos when she’d had the chance.

While she had many former bedmates she could call, even ones readily accessible on the Citadel, they held no appeal for her. She wanted Tevos or no one. Tevos had caused this situation, so only Tevos would do to satisfy her. Still, she couldn’t walk around all night this way. Reluctantly, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Aria closed her eyes and wrapped her fist around the base of her cock. She let out a low groan at the familiar pressure and didn’t waste any time picking up a fast motion with her hand. There was little satisfaction in what she was doing. The only true pleasure she got was from imagining all the things she would do to Tevos the next time they met. It would be glorious, and she promised herself that the councilor wouldn’t run away from her until she was good and ready to let her leave.

The pressure in her shaft built quickly, and Aria did nothing to try and postpone her release. She groaned as it crested, shooting from the end of her cock to paint wet ribbons across her stomach. But even as the orgasm passed, Aria felt no relief. Her length had barely lost any of its hardness. She growled dangerously in the back of her throat as she thought once again of Tevos. The councilor was going to pay for this, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! :D The next chapter is 100% consensual in both practice and overall feel. Aria's just a bit pissed off (understandably so).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Enjoy the porn. It's pretty, uh... explicit and filthy. You know, the usual. If you don't like blowjobs and messy cumshots, why the hell are you following us anyway?

Tevos groaned and switched off her Omnitool, slumping to rest her forehead on the breakfast bar. It had been three days since the start of her heat, and twenty-four hours since she had taken advantage of Aria's services, but her suffering showed no signs of lessening. Normally, the symptoms started to ease off after the first day, but she felt worse than ever. Her flesh burned. Her core ached. Her clit throbbed, and the emptiness she felt brought tears to her eyes. Her body knew she had been one thrust away from a proper mating and seemed determined to drive her back into Aria's arms.

Her Omnitool buzzed beside her cheek, and she let out a long, drawn out sigh. She had hoped to get at least a little work done during her time off, but even going through her messages was too much. The desire that pulsed through her with every heartbeat made it impossible. Images of Aria consumed her, and she couldn't go more than a few seconds without flashing back to their torrid encounter on the couch. The tip of Aria's cock had been pressed right against her entrance. It would have been so easy to slide down, to take it in with one smooth push and let it stretch her open...

Her Omnitool blared again, and she picked her head up to glare at the glowing screen. It wasn't enough that she had to endure this awful need. The responsibilities she had abandoned because of her base desires kept intruding on her as well, reminding her of her failure. She shook her head to clear it, trying to banish the haze of lust from her mind and focus. Unfortunately, the words on her wrist sent a powerful rush of heat straight down to her azure: _'Come to the door. I'm waiting.'_

She didn't even have to check the name to know who had sent the message. Only one person would be rude enough to disturb her. The same woman she hadn't been able to forget, no matter how hard she tried. Somehow, Aria had managed to pack all of her arrogance and entitlement into two short sentences. Tevos bit her lip as a blush rose on her cheeks. She hated to admit it, but in the fog of her heat, she found Aria's possessiveness and confidence almost appealing.

Without thinking, she rose from her seat, wandering toward the door in a trance. She knew it was a terrible idea, but she couldn't seem to resist. The knowledge that Aria was waiting for her just outside her apartment was too tempting a thought. She had to see her. Smell her, at least. Maybe it wouldn't be too much to reach out and feel that smooth skin stretched taut over firm muscle, or perhaps steal one last kiss before sending her away.

Aria's scent grew stronger as she left the kitchen and padded into the hallway. It curled around her, filling her nose and drawing her forward into the living room. Leather and sex, with just a tinge of sweetness to make it irresistible. Her tongue suddenly felt too thick for her mouth. She wanted to claim Aria's lips again, to learn how her skin tasted all the way down.

"No," she whispered to herself, panic beginning to rise along with her arousal. "I can't. I have to tell her to leave." But she sped up instead of stopping, heading straight for the door. She knew Aria was outside immediately. Her presence was too strong to ignore, commanding and irresistible. This was her only chance to soothe the ache inside of her, the only solution her body would accept. Her hand rose without her permission, and she opened the door without checking the security monitor.

Tevos had thought she was prepared, but those lies shattered when she saw Aria standing before her. The commanding Queen of Omega was stunning. Each sleek line of leather and shining buckle seemed to highlight her curves. Her dark skin shone with the crackling glow of biotic energy, and her burning eyes had become black pits. Every inch of her body was tense, prepared to snap at the slightest movement. Tevos didn't dare to reach toward such power. She was drawn to it, but part of her feared it would consume her.

"Thea," Aria said, but the word wasn't simply her name. It was a command, an order that sent a shiver through every inch of her body.

"You know we can't do this," Tevos said, summoning every scrap of willpower she could. Her voice trembled, and it took all her strength to keep from leaning forward. "I want you. Goddess, I want you. But you'll ruin me. And once my heat is over, I won't have anything left."

Aria continued staring at her. She stepped forward into the apartment, almost close enough for their bodies to brush. The door closed behind her, but neither of them reacted. "Then tell me. Tell me you don't need this, and I'll go."

They remained frozen, eyes locked, less than a breath apart. At last, a pained groan tore from Tevos’s throat as she closed the short distance between them. She brought their lips together, immediately opening her mouth and welcoming the demanding press of Aria’s tongue. After a thoroughly devouring kiss that left her weak and needing more, she pulled back far enough to say, “Just this once.” She didn’t know if she was saying it for Aria’s benefit or for her own, or which one of them she was trying to convince, but those details didn’t seem important at the moment.

An infuriatingly arrogant smile curled over Aria’s lips. “Whatever you want to tell yourself. It’s your choice, but you should know that I’m always happy to offer my services.”

“Goddess,” Tevos gasped, reaching up and tracing a finger over Aria’s mouth, paying particular attention to the tattoo that bisected her lower lip. “You would be perfect if only you wouldn’t talk.”

That only made her smirk grow. “We both know that’s a lie. You wouldn’t find me appealing if I didn’t challenge you. Just like I wouldn’t find you nearly as attractive if I didn’t have to work for it.”

Before Tevos could offer up a protest, Aria had dipped her head and captured her mouth again, this time pushing her up against the wall. Tevos couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her at Aria’s show of strength. This was exactly the kind of behavior she hated from alphas. Unfortunately, in her current state, it was also behavior that had her dripping with wetness and begging to be fucked.

Aria had quick hands, and obviously hadn't come over in a mood to play. A minute later, without even noticing that it was happening, Tevos found herself completely naked with her clothes in a heap on the floor. She shivered in anticipation as she recognized the power imbalance between them. The Queen of Omega had unequivocally stated that she was in control, and while Tevos would have fought her in any other situation, she had no desire to do so this time. She grabbed Aria’s hand and started leading her toward the bedroom.

Unfortunately, Aria seemed to have other ideas. Tevos had only taken a few steps when she was jerked back around and pulled forcefully up against Aria’s lean, muscular frame. She whimpered softly when she felt the alpha’s cock pressed firmly into her stomach, and her azure shuddered with another rush of warmth as she thought about taking it inside. She needed it to satisfy her heat, but if she was being completely honest, she’d always been a little curious about how Aria would treat her as a lover.

“Last time,” Aria said, looking at her with an unreadable expression, “you took what you needed from me, then ran away.” She reached a hand out, tracing a couple of fingers along her lips. “Now, I’d like to see what talented things you can do with your mouth, since you got a sample of what I can do with mine.”

The implication was clear. Tevos sank to her knees in front of Aria before she could even think about the fact that she’d fought against this kind of subservience her entire life. Her heart leapt, lodging in her throat as her eyes locked onto the bulge at the front of Aria's pants. She had used the alpha the last time they’d seen each other, and it was only fair that she return the favor.

She reached forward instinctively, without hesitation. Her fingers fumbled as she pulled down the zipper, but Aria didn't seem to mind her haste. Instead, she let out a low groan of encouragement. The noise sent another stab of want between Tevos's legs. She reached past Aria's fly, sighing as her fingers met hot, firm flesh. The shaft of Aria's cock was already full and hard, pounding with unreleased pressure. She drew it out, forming a fist around the wide base and whimpering a little as she felt its girth. Although she had seen it before, the circumstances hadn't allowed her much time for a close inspection.

Aria's cock was much like the rest of her - smooth, powerful, and demanding of attention. Clear pearls of wetness had already gathered at the tip, sliding over the broad head and making it glisten. The shaft throbbed against her palm, and Tevos couldn't resist stroking from base to tip, testing its length. She had no idea how it would fit inside her, but she didn't care. Her azure was already aching to be filled, and Aria would definitely be able to give her what she wanted.

A low growl broke her trance. "You've already been enough of a cocktease this week," Aria said, gripping the back of her crest and pulling her forward. "The sooner you take the edge off for me, the sooner I fuck you."

Tevos was tempted to needle Aria's ego by questioning her stamina, but she was far too eager. She opened her mouth, allowing Aria to drag her down. Her lips only brushed over the slick head at first, but she took it in after a few quick kisses, sliding her tongue over the small divot to gather up as much wetness as she could. Aria tasted as good as she smelled, heavy enough to coat her tongue with salt, but with an edge of something light and sweet. She began stroking her hand along the thick shaft, trying to coax out even more.

Aria didn't disappoint her. Soon, a steady stream spilled into her mouth, pulsing with each pump of her fist. She would have been content to keep sucking the head until the fullness she could feel finally burst, but Aria had other ideas. She groaned at the tease, forcing several more inches past her lips. Tevos was too eager to notice the discomfort. Suddenly, she wanted to take Aria as deep into her mouth as possible. She pushed as far as she could, until her lips met the top of her fist and the head of Aria's cock hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck," Aria grunted from above her, raking the folds at the back of her neck. "I - I didn't think you'd actually be good at this..."

Tevos's mind was too hazy to decide whether it was an insult or a compliment. All she cared about, all she craved, was Aria's release. She could feel it straining just beneath the surface, sending harsh ripples up the length of the shaft. Her inner muscles clenched with jealousy, but even though part of her wanted to lie back and drag Aria down on top of her, she needed to see this through. She drew back up to tease the tip, painting circles over the swollen head until Aria let out a strangled noise.

“I thought I made it clear you weren’t allowed to tease,” Aria grated out, her voice husky and deep with desire. The sound sent a bolt of arousal straight to Tevos’s azure. That voice could convince her to do anything. She relaxed her throat, allowing Aria to push as far as possible. She had never been so unapologetically used before, or submitted to someone else so entirely, but she was swiftly discovering that she actually enjoyed the feeling. As the deep thrusts became more forceful, Tevos ran her tongue along the underside of Aria’s shaft. A little taste wasn’t enough. She wanted all of Aria’s release, and she wouldn’t be satisfied until it flooded her mouth.

To her relief, it didn’t take long. On the next stroke, Aria pushed so deep that Tevos’s lips brushed the open leather of her pants. The alpha froze in place, nails digging in as a powerful shudder pulsed along the length of her cock. A thick burst of heat splashed from the tip, spilling down Tevos's throat in heavy streams. She swallowed convulsively, unable to do anything else, but she couldn't help whimpering in disappointment. With the head so far back, she couldn’t taste the alpha’s release..

Just as Tevos accepted her fate, Aria shifted back, letting the next wave wash over her tongue. Tevos eagerly accepted it, humming her approval as the sweetness and salt swelled in her mouth. Long before she was ready to give it up, Aria pulled out completely, leaving her gaping as even more wetness splashed across her cheek. She glanced up to find Aria staring down at her with a familiar, arrogant expression. “You got yours earlier this week. This is all about my pleasure now.”

Tevos’s eyes darted back down as she watched Aria’s fingers curl around the base of her cock and stroke, forcing out another spurt. This one caught her collarbone, but although she gasped in surprise, she didn't try to pull away. She would have gladly taken the rest in her mouth, but there was something oddly appealing about being marked this way. She wouldn't have endured such treatment from anyone else, but from Aria...

The last of Aria's release painted a ribbon of wetness across her breasts, clinging to her skin and sliding down over the stiff points of her nipples. She found herself setting her shoulders back, offering a more enticing target. Her hands and mouth ached to take over the steady pumping motion of Aria's fist, but she could only watch with barely-contained jealousy and need. She hadn't known it was possible to crave someone else's pleasure so much.

Once Aria was finished, she offered her cock to Tevos again, painting her lips with the wet tip. Tevos wanted to resist, but she couldn’t, not even when Aria looked down at her with a gaze that read all of her internal struggle. She kissed the tip before pulling it back between her lips, whimpering as the last traces of Aria’s release washed over her tongue.

Unfortunately, Aria didn't give her the chance to clean it. Instead, she shifted away. Her cock slid free with a slick pop, and Tevos whimpered at the loss until Aria dropped to the floor as well. There was a surge of blue, and then Tevos found herself flat against the carpet, sprawled out in a very revealing position. "What?" Aria panted at Tevos’s questioning gaze. Biotics still shimmered up and down her muscular arms, reaffirming just how powerless Tevos was against her new lover. "You didn't actually think I was going to let you be on top this time, did you?"

Tevos opened her mouth to speak, but Aria climbed over her, sealing it shut again with a hard kiss. All she could do was moan into the lips bruising hers. Her hands roamed along Aria's back, searching for bare skin, but all she could find was smooth leather. She fisted the collar of Aria's jacket instead, using it to drag her forward until their pelvises lined up. She was done with waiting, finished denying herself what she needed.

At first, all she could feel was cold metal buckles and the sharp teeth of a zipper against her thigh. Then, the warm shaft of Aria's cock finally pressed between her legs. She bit down on Aria's lower lip, sinking her teeth in as she rocked forward, trying to find the right angle. In her hurry, she began grinding along the length, covering it with her wetness. Aria stiffened above her, breaking their kiss and pinning her in place. "Oh no you don't," she growled, their mouths still only inches apart. "Not this time. I'm done playing. I'm going to fuck you properly."

That threat, that promise, sent a shiver through her entire body. She knew she should have been terrified at making herself so vulnerable, especially to someone like Aria, but her need outweighed her fear. Her control had been stretched to its limit over the past few days, and as she gazed up into Aria's burning black eyes, it finally snapped. "Yes," she whispered, yanking Aria down for another kiss and tilting her hips forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief humiliating language. And lots of porns. And possible pregnancy.

Tevos gasped into Aria's mouth as the blunt, dripping head pushed against her opening, parting the tight muscles there. She wasn't used to much penetration, but her wetness was already making it easy for the tip of Aria's cock to sink inside. There wasn't any resistance until the widest part of the crown caught against her entrance, and she hissed at the slight sting. But Aria didn't let up, and soon, something loosened inside her. A tide of heat rushed out, allowing Aria to bury several inches at once.

The sudden fullness stole her breath away. She stopped trying to suck in shuddering breaths between kisses, freezing as she tried in vain to process the overwhelming sensations. _Full. Oh Goddess. She's in me at last._ But then the hard, muscular body on top of hers started moving, gripping her tighter, pushing deeper. Tevos sobbed with a mixture of joy and panic as she realized that Aria's cock was only half-way in. The thick shaft was already tearing her apart, and the fluted head pressed insistently against her swollen front wall, forcing her muscles to yield.

"Fuck, you're so tight,"Aria groaned, scattering kisses down along her jaw. She used a liberal amount of teeth, and Tevos trembled as they latched onto the front of her throat. It wasn't a true mating bite, not quite, but the gesture of ownership was undeniable. Aria didn't let go until she had buried herself even further. "I don't know how you're going to take it when I knot you."

Tevos almost sobbed. Her clit twitched wildly against the base of Aria's shaft, and she clutched the collar of her jacket even harder. The thought was almost too much to bear, but it broke the last of her resistance. The final stubborn inch of Aria's cock slid forward, filling her to the limit until all she could feel was the throbbing shaft splitting her open. Her muscles tugged greedily along its length, trying to pull out the pressure she could feel pounding just inside.

Aria’s hips jerked into hers, pushing impossibly deeper. Goddess, she wanted more. Never had it felt so good to be taken by an alpha, and Tevos refused to examine whether that was because it had been so long since she’d allowed herself to succumb to her heat, or because it was this particular alpha that was fucking her. Aria was filling her, stretching her, and all she could think about what how much she craved more. If she was going to give up her tightly held control for one night, she was going to make the most of it.

She wrapped her knee around Aria’s waist, trying to pull the arrogant alpha even closer. She didn’t care that her behavior was selfish or embarrassing. Now that Aria had trapped her flat on her back and broken through her defenses, she wasn't going to stop until she was fully satisfied. And what she needed more than anything else was Aria’s come filling her, spurting against the walls of her azure until she couldn’t hold any more. It was what her heat demanded, and Tevos was too far gone to deny it.

Above her, Aria grunted in surprise. “Don't even try it,” she growled, giving a hard pump of her hips to prove that she was still in control. “We’ve done things your way for long enough.”

Tevos trembled in anticipation at Aria’s words. The promise in them was enough to coax another flood of wetness from her azure. Nails raked along her thigh, and it wasn’t a surprise when Aria reached down and pinned her hips to the floor once again. Just to assert her dominance, she pulled out to the tip and waited one agonizingly long moment before plunging back in, so hard and fast that it forced all the breath from Tevos’s body on a long, needy moan.

But Aria wasn’t done yet. Tevos suddenly found her wrists trapped by a powerful forearm. She struggled for a moment against the controlling weight even though the last thing she wanted was to break free. She had spent her entire life fighting against omega stereotypes, against her very nature. But in this moment, trapped beneath Aria’s muscular frame, taking the alpha’s cock as deep as possible and whimpering for more, Tevos was as submissive and subservient as she’d ever been. And the secret that she wouldn’t even admit to herself was that she loved it.

She reveled in her powerlessness for a moment before opening her eyes and meeting Aria’s arrogant gaze with a superior one of her own. But before she could think of some sarcastic comment to make, Aria leaned down and took her mouth in a bruising kiss. “You don’t need to say anything,” the alpha muttered against her lips once she’d thoroughly devoured them. “I’ll let you keep your little secrets. Let you act like a proud alpha in public.” Aria circled her hips in a maddening way that ground against her clit and soon had her sobbing with need. “In fact, I like the idea of being the only one who knows what you truly are. A needy… little… slut.”

The last word undid her. It was everything she hated about Aria and despised about herself, but it sent her spiraling into an intense orgasm. She bit down on Aria's shoulder, determined not to scream, but her wildly bucking hips and pulsing inner walls gave her away. This time, the heat scorching through her came as a sweet relief instead of a torment. With Aria buried to the hilt inside of her, she finally found bliss. Her azure clenched tight around Aria's cock, and all the pressure building inside finally burst.

As the heavy flood continued rushing from between her legs, a strange tingle spread along her neck. It gathered at the back of her head, urging her to reach out beyond herself and cling to Aria's mind. The impulse was so strong that she nearly drowned in the black ocean of Aria's eyes, but she clung desperately to the splinters of her sanity. No matter how much she longed for it, she couldn't let herself form the meld. If she gave in, her desire to conceive would override everything else. Fucking Aria was one thing, but giving her a daughter was something else entirely - even though some primal part of her ached at the thought.

Aria stared down at her expectantly, waiting for her to form the connection, and snarled in frustration when it never came. Tevos felt a powerful force push against her thoughts, trying to break past her barriers, but they held firm. Aria was strong, but she was stronger, at least until her own need got the better of her. Knowing she only had a few seconds left, she dug her heel into the middle of Aria's back and squeezed down around her shaft. She held her breath between heartbeats, desperately hoping the fullness she could feel in Aria's cock would finally release.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered. Aria went stiff above her, slamming forward one last time. The shaft inside of her pulsed, and thick spurts of warmth shot from the twitching tip. Tevos's muscles fluttered, drawing Aria's release even deeper, and the motion set off another round of spasms deep inside of her. Her fingers flexed, desperate to rake between Aria's shoulderblades, but with her wrists trapped, all she could do was dig her nails into her own palms and tighten the hook of her knee.

Feeling Aria come inside of her was everything she had ever wanted, but not what she needed. Each hot splash of come eased some of the ache between her legs, but it made the pounding in her head worse. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that looking up at Aria's face would drag her into a meld she wasn't prepared for. They stayed firmly closed until Aria finished emptying herself.

"You stubborn little bitch," Aria growled, letting go of her throat and freeing her wrists. For one terrifying moment, Tevos thought the alpha might actually pull away from her, but Aria only withdrew long enough to flip her over onto her stomach. She was far too weak to resist, and she allowed herself to be posed on her hands and knees without protest. Aria's shaft began sliding through her folds again almost immediately, and she shuddered as it grazed the swollen, sensitive ridge of her clit. "Just give in. You know you can't last through another orgasm like that. I felt how hard you were clutching down around me."

Tevos could barely focus on what Aria was saying, let alone form some sort of retort. She wanted to believe that Aria was wrong, that she had more self-control, but she honestly wasn’t sure she could resist melding if Aria drove her to another orgasm, and she was already feeling desperate for a second release. Aria was certainly a skilled lover, and while Tevos appreciated that fact, it also made the Queen of Omega a danger to her already strained discipline.

The position that Aria had maneuvered them into wasn’t helping either. There was something so raw and arousing at being forced to submit to Aria’s commanding presence. The alpha’s hands on her hips were steady and strong, moving her exactly the way Aria wanted and not allowing her the freedom to even possibly take what she might want. Aria couldn’t have made it any clearer that she would get exactly what she wanted this time. And while that challenge made Tevos want to resist even more, it also had her inner omega melting into a puddle of pure desire.

Even though Aria wasn’t inside of her yet, the feel of the alpha’s cock sliding through the folds of her azure was driving her crazy. The only thing that worked in her favor was that Aria was obviously not used to being denied, and that made her impatient. She knew it wasn’t just her wetness that was coating the lips of her azure, and the mental images had Tevos whimpering and trying to take more of the thick shaft. She wanted it back inside of her, splitting her open, damn the consequences.

“Fuck, Thea,” Aria said through clenched teeth. “You’re dripping all over me. If I’d known you were going to be this hot, I wouldn’t have let you walk away last time.” Before Tevos could take issue with Aria’s arrogance, she was crying out in surprised pleasure. Her azure offered up no resistance as Aria took her in one confident stroke, sliding in to the hilt. The hands on her hips clutched even tighter, and she was powerless to do anything except shudder with need. But the smooth pumping motion stopped far too soon as Aria leaned over her back. She shivered at the feel of cool leather against her hot flesh and arched into the contact, loving the reminder that while she was completely exposed, Aria still hadn’t taken off a single piece of her own clothing.

Then Aria’s hand was between her legs, a thumb and forefinger stroking the hard ridge of her clit as the alpha spoke hotly next to her crest. “This time, you’re going to give me what I want. Everything that I want. You’ve emptied my cock twice now, but I won’t give you the satisfaction of a third time until you meld. So, what’s it gonna be?”

If Tevos were being honest with herself, she wanted to meld with Aria. The thought made her head throb almost as hard as the trapped ridge of her clit. But the potential consequences could be devastating, and she couldn’t help but balk at the suggestion, no matter how much she might want it. She concentrated on squeezing her inner muscles around Aria’s shaft instead, hoping another orgasm would take the edge off, but it was useless. Aria held back, refusing to give her release or take her own.

With sudden clarity, Tevos realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted until she gave in. As much as she hated to admit it, Aria's bragging wasn't without cause. The alpha knew how to manipulate her body as well as her mind, and though she hated the power Aria held over her, she couldn't deny how intoxicating it was. _Just for a minute,_ she thought as the shield around her mind weakened. _I'll only join with her until we're about to come. Then I can pull back._

It was a foolish thought, and part of her knew she was destined to fail, but her resolve slipped. Aria had filled her once before, and forming a meld was already a risk, but the temptation was too much. She wanted to share the desire coursing through Aria's body, to claim it and keep it for her own. And after everything she had endured, hadn't she earned a small part of Aria's soul? Aria had already ripped so much from her, and although the taking had been blissful, she wanted to return the gesture. She reached out before she could second-guess herself, letting the final walls around her mind crash down and latching on to Aria as desperately as she could.

What she found nearly drove her to another peak. Although Aria's actions had seemed controlled on the surface, she was a raw mess of desire inside. Tevos groaned as she realized Aria was just as overwhelmed as she was with the instinct to take. To mark. To own. The wave of possessiveness broke over her all at once, and suddenly, she couldn't remember a single reason to pull back. She surrendered, lowering all her barriers. Aria was everything she needed, the _only_ thing she needed.

Aria's thoughts were primal and disjointed, and Tevos felt them like brilliant flashes of color in her head. _Mine. Only mine._ Her thrusts sped up, and she could no longer control the motion of her hand. Tevos whimpered at the shift from stroking to straight pressure, but the way her clit slipped beneath the rough pads of Aria's fingers was somehow even worse. _My mate. Mine to..._

Even though she knew what was about to happen, Tevos couldn't find the strength to break their bond. It felt so good to have Aria inside of her, claiming every part of her. And the deeper she plunged into Aria's mind, past her thoughts and feelings and down to her very core, the more she craved. She wanted Aria, wanted to _be_ Aria's, with a fierceness beyond words. Stinging tears leaked from her eyes, but they were of absolute relief as she finally stopped trying to fight her instincts and submitted.

The tension between them snapped. As she clung tight to Aria's soul, drawing all she could, the alpha claimed her with one last thrust. The shaft inside of her rippled, swelling and straining even further. A rush of fluid burst from the throbbing head, pumping into her azure. She cried out, and her inner walls fluttered with her own release, pulling the thick spurts of come as deep as possible. But the flood was too much for her to hold, and some of it splashed back out, spilling around the base of Aria's cock and dripping down their thighs.

Tevos whimpered with disappointment. Losing even a drop of Aria's release was unacceptable. It went against her every instinct. She clutched down harder as she came, desperate to keep as much as possible. As soon as she tightened around Aria's cock, an answering pressure pulsed inside of her. At first, she just thought Aria was emptying into her with a few final spurts, but the fullness soon had her screaming. The base of Aria’s shaft swelled, sealing her entrance. Her greedy muscles gripped the thick knot, instinctively locking it in place as her inner walls squeezed the rest of the swollen shaft.

She felt a stab of panic as the knot split her open and a fresh, seemingly endless flood of Aria's come filled her azure. She wanted children, but not while the galaxy was in the midst of an impossible to win war, and definitely not with a partner like Aria. But her instincts were driving her to delve deeper into Aria’s mind, to take what she needed. And her instincts didn’t care that they were at war, or that Aria was probably her worst possible option. The powerful alpha above her and inside of her was giving her everything, and she desperately wanted to reach for even more.

As if to further tempt her, sharp teeth latched on to the sensitive juncture where her neck met her shoulder. They sank far enough to leave a deep, throbbing bruise, and the pleasure-pain of the bite, along with the possessiveness behind it, send her spiraling into another orgasm. Her own jaws snapped to answer with a mark of her own, but Aria was behind her, impossible to reach. Instead, she clawed the floor beneath her as every inch of her body shuddered in pleasure.

In the end, Tevos couldn’t deny her nature. She gave in, pushing deeper into Aria’s mind than she had thought possible. Aria's soul was more heat than darkness, and touching her felt like the raw, scorching kiss of fire. Tevos grasped and took until she couldn't hold anymore, drinking in everything Aria was and reveling in it. Power. Strength. Fearlessness. An insatiable drive. Still, she only lingered long enough to satisfy her inner omega. She pulled back as soon as she was able, hoping she hadn’t taken enough to affirm her mistake.

The tense thread between them finally snapped, severing their mental connection. Being alone was disorienting after such a close bonding, but Tevos hurried to seal off her mind, uncomfortable with how much access Aria had been given to her personal thoughts. Physically and mentally exhausted, she slumped forward, taking Aria with her. The floor was not the most comfortable resting place, but it would do until she could escape with a little less of her dignity intact.

Still, as much as she wanted to escape, she found Aria’s weight above her and the swollen knot inside of her surprisingly comforting. While the alpha had shown no signs of tenderness before, Aria surprised her by gentling her touch, placing light kisses over the mark she’d made and scattering them along her neck and shoulders. Tevos was certain the bruise would be visible for days, but she couldn't find any reason to be upset about it. Since she hadn't returned the bite, it would fade with time, a realization that left her chest strangely hollow.

Her feelings remained uncertain as Aria’s hand found its way around her waist and started gliding over her stomach. It was obvious what she was thinking about, but Tevos wasn't sure of the alpha's feelings on the subject. Her desire to know almost convinced her to open her mind again, but she was no longer in the heat of passion. Nothing good could come out of a second joining with Aria.

Fortunately, Aria answered her unspoken question. "Fuck. I can't even bring myself to tease you about slipping up," she sighed. "Having you felt too good." The tickle of her warm breath made Tevos shiver, and she let out a sigh of her own. Aria's insufferable smugness had returned, although at least this time, it wasn't condescending. She sounded proud at the prospect of siring a child, and her palm continued smoothing circles over Tevos’s abdomen.

"I didn't slip up," she lied, grateful that Aria couldn't see her eyes. She wasn't entirely certain, but she knew there was a very strong chance that her instincts had gotten the better of her. The logical part of her brain knew that carrying Aria's daughter should terrify her, but the hormones racing through her had her feeling too wonderful to pay attention. The devouring ache inside of her was gone at last, and her heat was finally satisfied.

"I think you did," Aria whispered, placing a teasing nip just behind her jaw. It was an uncharacteristically affectionate gesture, and Tevos found herself smiling in response. She still wouldn't go so far as to say she had made a good choice, but perhaps Aria wasn't the worst possible pick in the universe after all. "You went baby-crazy on me. But you don't need to worry about it. My daughter is going to be born royalty, and I plan on treating her that way."

The possessive way Aria dragged out the words made a little of her competitive edge return. " _My_ daughter," she insisted. "If she exists. Which she doesn't. Because you didn't get me pregnant."

Aria didn't react to her complaints. She simply smiled, and Tevos felt the movement against the back of her shoulder. "You can keep telling yourself that for the next few weeks," Aria whispered against her skin, "but I felt how deep you went, and you're still full of my come." She gave a firm pump of her hips just to prove the point, and Tevos gasped as the thick knot shifted inside her. "It would be smarter to prepare for the biggest I-told-you-so in history."

Tevos rolled her eyes, but couldn't be bothered to think of a comeback. Even though she had every reason in the universe to panic, Aria had her feeling calm and content. Perhaps even happy. Eventually, she just decided to enjoy the good emotions for however long they lasted. Once her heat ended, her problems were going to get a whole lot worse. Until then, she deserved a moment of peace.

"So, what happens now?" she asked, finally turning to glance back over her shoulder.

Aria's familiar smirk sent a jolt straight through her chest. "Now? Once I can thrust again, I fuck you until you can't walk. Then I move into your apartment for the next few days to make sure your heat is well and truly satisfied."

Tevos just sighed and shook her head at Aria's presumptuousness. It would never change, but she had. Part of her was actually growing fond of it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Aria grunted with each thrust as she pounded into Tevos from behind. It wasn’t every day that she got to bend Tevos over her office desk, and she was going to take full advantage of the opportunity. It was a fantasy that she had allowed to play over and over again in her mind, especially after the first time she’d managed to talk Tevos into it, but somehow, it never got boring. Aria had discovered that she adored making the uptight councilor break her own rules of professionalism, and fucking her while she was supposed to be working was the ultimate prize.

It had only been a few weeks since she had first satisfied Tevos’s heat, but the councilor’s promise that it would be the only time had already fallen by the wayside. Aria had convinced her that the damage was already done, and that regular sex would make her cycle a lot more bearable when it did come around. Of course, they both knew that it wasn’t just for Tevos’s benefit that she had suggested the arrangement, but Aria would let Tevos use whatever justifications she needed as long as it gave her the result she wanted.

So here she was, wasting more time on the Citadel than ever before, and loving most of it because so many of those hours were spent with her cock buried in Tevos’s tight azure. Their new sexual relationship was something of an annoyance to Tevos, but that was what made it all the more fun for her. She knew that Tevos didn’t want to need her like this, but their arrangement was the logical choice for an omega who was trying to hide her status.

This time, she had shown up unexpectedly, knowing that Neota would be at lunch and that Tevos would still be working away in her office. She’d slipped in without knocking, enjoying the infuriated look that had crossed over Tevos’s face at being disturbed. Aria loved it even more when that annoyed expression had given away to a desire-filled one. Tevos could say whatever she wanted, but they both knew she more than enjoyed this new facet of their relationship.

After a few weak attempts at trying to put Aria off, saying she had work to do and that it was inappropriate for Aria to come to her during office hours, Tevos gave in. Or, at least, Aria stopped hearing any more protests once she’d cornered Tevos behind her desk and given her the scorching kiss her mouth had been silently begging for from across the room. Tevos still hadn’t become completely compliant after that, but Aria had enough practice at ignoring the omega’s feeble denials that she’d been able to get Tevos into position and thrust into her waiting azure with a minimum of effort. And, after that, there had been no more griping.

Aria held Tevos in the perfect position, allowing the omega to grind her clit against the edge of the desk while she slid in and out of her. But even though Tevos was already in a submissive, receptive state beneath her, she couldn't help pushing the boundaries a little further. "So?" she teased, leaning forward to purr beside Tevos's crest. "Are you still mad at me for visiting on your lunch break?" She gave another pump of her hips, burying her cock as deep as possible. Somehow, Tevos managed to squeeze impossibly tight around her while still accepting every inch of her shaft. "Or are you ready to admit that you like my interruptions?"

Tevos whirled around to glare at her. The glassy look vanished from her bright green eyes, and anger flared up instead. "I tolerate your interruptions," she said, articulating her words almost too clearly. Aria could tell how close she was to slurring them, or even moaning her name. The idea was so appealing that she decided to make it her goal. She wasn't going to stop until she had Tevos shouting to the office ceiling.

She laughed, grazing her lips playfully along Tevos's neckfolds. The shiver she felt beneath her told her that she was well on her way to achieving what she had set out to do. Tevos's first orgasm hadn't done much to take the edge off, and her inner muscles were already fluttering on the verge of a second. "Sure, just like you're not really pregnant. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your lies." She shifted Tevos a little further back and away from the desk, ignoring her whimpers of protest. Once she had enough room, she wasted no time finding the councilor's stiff clit with the pads of her fingers. "You're a politician."

"I... I'm..." Tevos began to say, but her voice faltered. She began rocking back into the thrusts, and Aria's cock twitched as Tevos's muscles pulled even tighter around her. The fullness pounding along her shaft grew stronger, and she decided to give in. Tearing Tevos down into a needy, trembling mess was one of her favorite things to do, but she had always been a selfish creature. Besides, there was no easier way to make Tevos scream than to grip her shoulder and flood her with come. She bit down over the largest bruise that almost always remained on Tevos's beautiful throat, trapping it between her teeth and slamming forward one last time. She growled around soft flesh as the strain in her cock finally burst, spilling from her in a thick, powerful stream.

"Aria!"

The firm ridge beneath her fingers jumped, and a rush of wetness that wasn't all her own slid out around the base of her shaft. She smiled with satisfaction as the silk of Tevos's azure rippled around her. Winning these little battles with Tevos was more satisfying than having the complete submission of any other omega. Tevos clutched wildly at her, desperately trying to keep her in place, but she gave one more push of her hips to make sure she shot her release as deep as possible.

"Oh, Goddess..."

To her surprise, the exclamation didn't come from beneath her. Aria snarled at the sound, whirling to face the direction it had come from. They were not alone in Tevos's office. Neota, Tevos's easily-flustered assistant, stood in the doorway, gaping at them with a mixture of shock, horror, and what Aria was certain had to be arousal. Her cheeks had flushed a vivid purple, and her lips formed soundless words as she struggled to speak.

Aria stopped thrusting, and the length of her shaft pulsed. Neota didn't present any sort of challenge, but having an excuse to further claim the gorgeous woman beneath her was more than welcome. After smirking in the shy assistant's direction, she turned her attention back to Tevos. She rocked her hips into Tevos’s ass, sinking her cock as deep as possible as the base swelled. Just for good measure, she sank her teeth into the bite mark she had already placed on Tevos's neck.

The reaction was immediate. Tevos shouted her name again and clenched down even harder, locking her in place. She couldn’t help but growl as she filled the councilor's azure with another flood of her come, the pressure straining along the length of her cock until it spurted from the twitching head. She continued to manipulate Tevos's clit, encouraging her to squeeze every last drop from her pulsing shaft until she was completely empty.

It was only after she had nothing left to give and Tevos had slumped forward on the desk that she left her lover's clit, sliding up to caress the curve of her abdomen instead. Even in this position, she could feel a definite swell there. It was all too obvious that her knot, her come, and her child were filling Tevos to her limit. Aria knew that her claim on Tevos was completely indisputable now, and the thought made her feel something that she would only let herself define as pride at momentarily taming the unattainable councilor.

When Tevos regained some of her strength and started complaining, it still wasn’t enough to ruin her good mood. “What in the Goddess’s name were you thinking?” Tevos snapped in a way that Aria supposed was dangerous, but that she only found kind of cute. Even knowing that they were bound together by the knot, Tevos tried to wriggle out from beneath her, only relenting when it was obvious that they wouldn’t be separating for some time. “You could tell it was only Neota at the door. How am I supposed to get any work done like this?”

Aria knew that Tevos was truly angry with her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She’d always been able to weather Tevos’s ire quite well, particularly since it was so entertaining to watch the animation it brought to the councilor's stoic aura. Instead, she turned her attention to Neota, who was still rooted to the spot in the open doorway. Aside from the trembling and heavy breathing, it didn't look like she'd moved an inch.

“You might want to push back the rest of your boss’s meetings for the day. She’ll be indisposed for the next half hour or so.” When that still didn’t get the pretty maiden moving, she took another tactic. “Unless you want to join us. I’m sure we could find a way to entertain you… or maybe even include you if that’s more your speed,” Aria purred.

That seemed to spur Neota into action. She quickly backed out of the office, closing the door behind her, mumbling some rushed, stuttering words about rearranging the councilor’s schedule. It made Aria chuckle, and she barely felt the swat that Tevos was able to place against her thigh. “Leave Neota alone. She’s a good assistant, and I don’t want to have to go looking for a new one. You’ve already made work more difficult for me.”

“Don’t even act like you don’t love it, Thea,” Aria said, jogging her hips just enough to make Tevos gasp. "And speaking of work, what about those Eclipse mercenaries you promised me?"

Tevos let out a long-suffering sigh. She rested her forehead on the desk, resigning herself to her fate. "You mean the mercenaries I promised Commander Shepard? I took care of that weeks ago. They're already en route to their destination - without stopping on the Citadel, I might add, and without the drug shipment you were trying to send along with them. The Commander wasn't pleased to hear about that, by the way."

Under normal circumstances, Aria might have been angry, but in her current position, she could only laugh. She braced her weight on one elbow and began stroking the back of Tevos's neck, tracing the sensitive grooves there and enjoying the way it made the councilor's inner muscles pulse. The soft, warm ripples still felt wonderful around her shaft and knot even though she had already emptied everything she could into Tevos's azure. "You can't blame me for trying. Business doesn't stop just because there's a war on."

"Don't remind me," Tevos grumbled.

"That there's a war on, or that you're currently trapped underneath a notorious criminal?"

"Both." There was a pause, but the silence wasn't awkward. Aria could almost convince herself that Tevos was at peace beneath her. Her body had relaxed, and she seemed more exhausted than annoyed. "Sometimes I wonder if anyone will ever rein in that unhealthy ego of yours," she sighed as her eyes drifted shut. "It's already gotten me into unbelievable amounts of trouble."

"If you didn't like trouble, you wouldn't have volunteered for the job," she drawled. "But trust me, the next time you order me to go down on you and run away before I get my turn, I won't let you escape."

"I'll let you catch me... but no more ridiculous favors, and no more tormenting my assistant. Fair?"

Aria laughed, placing one last kiss on top of Tevos's crest. "Fair." And, for the first deal brokered between the Queen of Omega and the Asari Councilor, it did seem like a good compromise.


End file.
